


Prowl

by Applepye



Series: Transformers G1 Spark Bond [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers AU - Fandom, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, interfacing, spark touch, spike/valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: An AU that borrows heavily from the IDW comic. I loved the idea of them as a pair. The stories within the series will not be in any order. They will be a bunch of oneshots and short stories within the same AU in my head.I am willing to take requests on pairs as long as I don't already have plans for those involved in it. :D





	Prowl

He was supposed to be out on patrol, looking for Decepticons. Instead he was walking into a cave that few humans dared to explore. He chided himself for his weakness, and his curiosity. 

If the twisting, maze like chambers wasn’t enough to keep humans out, the infestation of tarantulas would do it. The walls were covered in sticky webbing with various rodents trapped within them, and the deeper he went, the worse it got. It was a perfect hiding place for the Cybertronian he had come to find. 

Technically he could say he was doing his job by checking up on a loose cannon who held no known ties to either faction. But then, he would have to tell the others about him.

No. For now, Prowl was the only one who knew about Tarantulas and his Beast Machines, though he didn’t know how many there were. The only reason Prowl even knew about him was because Tarantulas had contacted him after they had crashed on Earth. The scientific genius had managed to find a way to mask his and other’s Cybertronian energy signature. 

Pushing through some webbing, Prowl entered the chamber where he usually met with Tarantulas. It stuck to his chassis and it took effort to remove it. There was a time that the feeling of the sticky substance was unpleasant for him, but now it caused his spark to flutter with excitement. 

His spike began to swell, pressing against the modesty plating that contained it. His valve pulsated, and began secreting lubricant. Both eager to be used. Stopping mid stride, Prowl did his best to calm his mind. He was not prepared for such a reaction and began questioning whether or not the modifications were a good idea. It was going to take some getting used to. 

“Something wrong?”

Prowl turned it time to see Tarantulas transform and grow. Doing is best to wave it off, Prowl responded, “I’m here to make sure you’re behaving yourself.”

“Liar,” Tarantulas practically purred. 

“We promised the people of this planet that we would do our best to keep them safe,” Prowl insisted. “I need to know if you are hurting any of them.”

“We have done nothing to harm them,” Tarantulas assured him. “But that’s not why you’re here.” He walked close to Prowl. “You know you are always welcome. What is that Earth saying? ‘Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly’.”

“I am not an insect,” Prowl replied, unmoving. 

Walking behind Prowl, Tarantulas played with his door wings. “Close enough.”

“I shouldn’t have come,” Prowl said as he turned to leave. 

Tarantulas pounced on him. “You’re just looking for an excuse to stay.” There was a brief struggle that ended with Prowl bound in webbing with his arms above his head, dangling from the ceiling. “This is what you wanted.”

As much as he hated to admit it, it was. Every time he returned to the cave it was for one reason only. He hated himself for it but he couldn’t stay away. His need to be with his estranged conjunx was almost more than he could bear. 

“Did you get the modifications?” Tarantulas asked as he ran a claw across Prowl’s chest. At Prowl’s surprised look, Tarantulas let out a cackle. “I monitor both Autobot and Decepticon transmissions. I intercepted the message Ratchet set back to Cybertron regarding a new way to interface.”

Looking around the dank chamber Prowl wondered where Tarantulas kept his computers and communications array. He had gone through great lengths to keep his presence here on Earth a secret. Prowl had no idea how he got here, or how long he has been here. 

Tarantulas leaned in close. “Did you come to tell me about it? Or to test it?”

“Test,” Prowl replied softly before he could stop himself. Their optics locked and for a moment he could still see the mech he had loved before the war had changed them both. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Tarantulas leaned in closer running his fangs along one of Prowl’s primary neck cords. “Ratchet claimed that it makes it easier to achieve a spark touch. Would you like to test that as well?”

Prowl sucked in air in an attempt to cool his heating system. “It would be selfish of us to risk creating a sparkling.”

“Well then,” Tarantulas said, reaching down to remove Prowl’s modesty plating. “Don’t expose your spark to me in a moment of passion or I might be tempted to take it.”

“Take is as in initiate a spark touch or rip it from its chamber,” Prowl asked. 

“Could go either way,” Tarantulas teased. “I still haven’t forgiven you for what you did.”

“It was the law,” Prowl stated apologetically. “My job was to enforce the law. I couldn’t go against it.”

Tarantulas didn’t respond. 

Instead he parted Prowl’s legs. When his valve was penetrated, there was a slight sting of pain as the soft metal was stretched to fit the girth of Tarantulas’ spike. For a moment he feared that it was a bad connection, that their bodies would reject one another. Then his sparked hummed and the interface reached levels that was better than anything they had ever achieved the old way. 

Movement wasn’t needed for the interface to reach overload but there was something about the rhythmic motions that made it better. Prowl gave himself to the feeling, letting everything else fall away. 

“Give me another one,” Tarantulas pleaded. 

Snapping back to his senses, Prowl focused his optics on Tarantulas and shook his head, both in response and in an attempt to clear it. “There’s a chance I could carry.”

“I know how to remove it safely,” Tarantulas argued. “It will be painful for you. There is no way around that. But the sparkling will be fine.”

“There is a war going on,” Prowl argued, wishing Tarantulas would drop it so he could go back to not thinking. 

“I am not participating in that war,” Tarantulas countered. “I can always find someone else to give me one if you won’t.”

“Fine,” Prowl relented. He opened his front plating to Tarantulas, exposing his spark chamber. It was already open and his spark had come forward, eager for contact. Prowl braced himself as Tarantulas’ chest opened and he moved closer. 

All movement stopped as their sparks came together. The feeling of pure ecstasy filled Prowl. His optics flared to the point of blindness and every circuit in his body tingled. “Mesothulas,” he moaned when he reached his peak. 

“Have you found him?” Tarantulas hissed, pulling away. 

Prowl shook his head. “No. I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment.”

Reaching up, Tarantulas cut the webbing holding Prowl to the ceiling. Though his legs were wobbly, he managed to keep his feet when they suddenly contacted the ground. His intake was working hard to suck in enough air to cool him. 

“You don’t get to call me that until you find him,” Tarantulas said, turning his back to Prowl. “Mesothulas died when they ripped him from me.”

“I know,” Prowl said. 

“What if he’s dead,” Tarantulas asked without turning. “Lost to your war.”

“I will find him,” Prowl insisted, holding his arms out so Tarantulas could cut the remaining webbing still binding him. 

“It’s your fault,” Tarantulas said as he cut the bindings. Whatever emotion that had bubbled up, he had managed to suppress. “How do you feel? Is there a sparkling now?”

“I have no idea what to expect.” Prowl opened his front panel again to show Tarantulas. “I don’t feel any different. Do you see one?”

“No,” Tarantulas said, disappointed. 

“I take it you don’t have one or you wouldn’t be asking,” Prowl ventured to guess. When Tarantulas turned around again, Prowl shook his head. “You wouldn’t tell me if you did. We’ll try again next time.” He thought for a moment then took a step forward. “Or, you could come back with me. We could use someone with your skills.”

“I will not serve a Prime,” Tarantulas replied. 

“Optimus would never allow your sparkling to be taken from you,” Prowl insisted. “He knows what it’s like and would never do that to another. Did you know he hid his second one from his conjunx? Because, like me, she insisted that they follow the law and that was something… he never got over.”

“I did terrible things,” Tarantulas admitted, “against the council, for Megatron and I’d do them again. They deserved what I did. I cannot be an Autobot. I do not wat to be part of this war.” He turned and began to walk away. “I’m not carrying either. You should go. I have experiments waiting.”

Tarantulas transformed, shrinking in size and scurried away. It wasn’t long before he was lost among the numerous tarantulas covering the walls.


End file.
